the toy thief
by 2light4dark
Summary: Never leave your playthings unattended is the golden rule. Never have sex where your pet might get the wrong idea. A quick little thing to keep people amused, rated for odd factor. Warning s : M/M, Hakkai and Gojyo background. The miss use of sex toys, and a horny little dragon.


**Title:** Toy thief.  
**Author:** Vamp.  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Paring(s):** Hakkai and Gojyo back ground.  
**Summary:** Never leave your playthings unattended is the golden rule.  
**Warning(s):** M/M, miss use of sex toys, horny little dragon.  
**Authors notes:** See at bottom.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my own twisted mind and the shadow bunnies.  
**Beta:** None, so expect a whole new world in spelling errors.

**Toy thief**

Red pupil-less eyes blinked at the silver cylindrical object, touching it with his blunt muzzle making the unknown device turn in a lazy semi circle. **_'kurr'_** the soft downy main rippled for a moment before one quick, long serpent tongue stole a taste, finding only a predominant metallic flavour of mans worked metal. No hint of gunpowder, so not one of _sullen and volatile's_ banishing bullets even if both things held similarities.

Further curious at the now still object he had watched _green eyes_ use on his mate. It had been the extensive pleasure that had first drawn him closer, staying and not taking flight once their actions had disturbed him out of his tight nesting rest.

**_'kure'_** once more he perplexed while replying earlier actions.

Picturing the room precisely, moonlight replacing its current early grey pre-light. Tangled together bodies become separated, straight carefree limbs splayed before _green eyes_ as he knelt between them. They make sounds much sweeter when like this, softer than the usual harsh chattering; _earthy one_ was the worst out of these four. Still he liked how lively that one felt, throbbing power still new and young.

_Green eyes_ did things with his hand over the small stunted third leg nestled central and above the two main legs of each biped, his actions making his mate more lax and smell of hot want. A talon-less digit disappeared within a pinkish opening, the flash of silver object before it replaced where _mixed blood_ had been beached. A look of pure desire glittering in his now darker red eyes.

What had happened? For the musk they was making shifted and desire was then replaced with sharply climbing ecstasy. _Green eyes_ smiled, a true show of his blunted fangs. Predator's satisfaction clinging to him as his mate squirmed under him lamenting sounds falling about the dim moon shadowed room. When _green eyes_ pressed on a small hand held box, mixed blood began to sing a parody of evensong or dawn's chorus, body spasming uncontrolled and the disturbed little body feels like it is drowning in the smell of their copulation ritual.

Looking about the flat, sparse surface that he is perched on with the thing of interest, looking for it's box shape partner, his tail flicking in agitation catches an edge bought a please hiss. Waddling over for a better inspection. It tasted of little but plastic and _green eyes_ sweat. On the rectangle were raised lumps, which he used a clawed foot to stand on.

**_'buzzzzzzzz'_**

Letting out a startled _**'jee'**_ for now the cylinder was moving on its own accord, guided by his tails curved shape closer to his flank strong vibrations going though his white scaly hide in a surprisingly nice way. Pressing buttons, he worked out by trial and error how to get the object under his control.

Pinkie-red, lightened in anticipation of his next experiment, grasping the now still ovoid in his mew, jaw dislocating with ease similar to cousin serpent. Long, supple and agile neck reached back towards his tail placing the silver object at the cloaca entrance, he had been right in judging that it was the same circumference similar to an egg. Thrilling over just how good it felt slipping inside, body accommodating over half of the cold metal with ease. Once he felt well adjusted and thought clamping inviting muscles would hold the thing in place he let go.

A thrilling_** 'kuuu'**_ once it renewed its vibrations, only this time within him. Warmth, a soft wave runs from snout to tail tip, raising his mane in an electric, static ripple. _**'kuyy'**_he panted body flushing and a full body shiver before a gut clenching in orgasmic high. The force of fluid flowing form him pushed out this new object he like very much, it clunking on the wooden top and vibrating away as his body collapsed into the pool of his cooling spend.

"Kai you shopping today?" Disbelieving red continued to stare at the sight he had just witnessed, his dozing lover still curled in to Gojyo's side.

"Hum" Was the conformation.

"Well add a new vibrator to that list."

"Gojyo you had one last night, I can't afford to keep buying you new toys every day, Sanzo will notice the extra expense." Cool green tried to focus on him.

"Well I refuse to use any toy that's been up your dragon's ass." Gojyo closed his eyes hoping he could soon forget the look of bliss on Jeep's face as he got his rocks off on the vibrating bullet Hakkai had used last night. 'And Goku calls me pervert.'

**Plot bunny**_**:**__ and here is the notes just in case some of you was intrested in Fluffy's homework._  
_Notes: wiki/Cloaca This is where an animal has only one opening._  
_It was also once stated in an interview by Sensei that Jeep was created in a lab so I played a little with that aspect._


End file.
